


Lured In

by Zuholymama



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Office Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuholymama/pseuds/Zuholymama
Summary: You're having an overtime at work to finish a certain report. It's already late at night but Jaeyoon, your office mate crush suddenly came back to take his left belongings.
Relationships: Lee Jaeyoon/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Lured In

“Hhh...” I sighed for the countless time today.

Overtime sucks, but I have to finish this report by tomorrow morning. My back is starting to get painful by every second. I stretch my back and pull up my hands, releasing another loud sigh in this empty office. I'm the only one who's left here. I take off my glasses to massage the bridge of my nose, trying to get as much relief as possible. It's straining to look at the screen for too long.

“It's 9 already...?” I muttered as I take a look at the clock in the corner of my monitor. “Come on, me. There's no way you're sleeping here. Fighting!” I cheered myself up out loud. Nothing to be embarrassed about here. I'm alone anyway.

As I start typing again despite of the pain on my wrist, suddenly I hear footsteps behind me. My heart stopped for a second. I REALLY hate this situation. Was I hallucinating? I tried to look back to see if someone's there. There's no one...

“Okay, me. Calm down. You're just stressed. Don't let it get to you. Let's finish this quickly.” I laughed nervously as I continue typing my report. I admit I'm starting to lose my focus, but I need to get myself back together. This isn't the time to be sc—

“Y/N?”

“JESUS CHRIST!” I screamed as loud as I could that I even jumped from my chair. I instinctively looked behind me again to see the source of that distant male voice, hoping that it's not a ghost or anything supernatural. Wait, what is he doing here!?

“J-Jaeyoon!?”

He already went home 3 hours ago with everyone else! He even told me not to stay too late and gave me this bottle of coffee that I've emptied in my first hour of overtime.

And he's also my crush. Please calm down my poor heart...

“What are you doing here, Jaeyoon? Did you leave something?” I asked the guy who's walking closer towards me. I realize the way he dresses isn't as proper as before. His tie is loose and he's not wearing his striped blazer anymore.

“Hahaha yeah, I did actually. I left my laptop. So stupid, I know.” He chuckled. His table is across mine, yet he approaches me first instead. Ah... I can smell the cologne that he's been wearing since morning. He stands behind me, towering over as he looks down towards my screen to see my considerable progress. “How are you doing, Y/N? Is it going well?”

“Mmhm, I think so.”

“Don't forget to save. You don't wanna lose it.”

“Shit, you're right.” I said as I immediately pressed ctrl + s. “Anyway, Jaeyoon. Are you not getting your laptop?” I asked as I looked up to him. His face that's lit up by my screen's light accentuates the shades of his sculpted nose and cheeks, once again reminding me of how handsome he is. Being this close with him alone makes me feel so nervous. I couldn't help but to ask him to continue whatever it was he came to do.

“Ah... I can do that later.” He smiled. Then he proceeded to grab a chair to sit beside of me. “I'll accompany you. Is there anything that I can help you with?”

Wait, what? Seriously? Did I hear that right!?

“Are you serious? It's late already, I can handle this don't worry about it. You must be tired, don't you?” I said, actually worried about him. We are pretty close as friends but for him to go this far to accompany me is just... something that I'd never expected. Stop making me fall for you more...

“It's late and that's precisely why I should be here. It's dangerous if you go back alone. I'll drive you home later, so I'll wait for you to finish this.” His warm voice assured me.

Jaeyoon is popular around the company. Women fawn over him like fangirls. Do you see why now? He's so attentive towards his co-workers, kind, and dependable. Words are already flying around that he'll be promoted soon as the manager of the accounting division, my division.

“Thank you Jaeyoon...” I muttered, overwhelmed with his kindness. I couldn't help but to think if I'm the only one who's receiving this much attention from him. I dare to hope so.

“No worries, Y/N. Go ahead and continue your report. I'll stay here and mind my own business.” He grinned and began to pull out his smartphone. Looks like he's starting up a game to play.

20 minutes already passed. I've finally arrived on the last part of this God forsaken report.

“Gosh, finally!!” I exclaimed, feeling excited to finally see the end of my struggle.

“Have you finished it?” Jaeyoon asked, peering over my screen from behind me. His face is awfully close towards mine. Dammit Jaeyoon if only you know how dangerous yourself is for my sanity... please don't add more to my struggle.

“No, not yet. But almost there. Around 2 more paragraphs.” I shook my head, playing it cool.

“Hahaha, good job, Y/N!” He praised me as he pat my head.

He... he just pat my head... WHY DID HE DO THAT? THAT'S THE FIRST TIME HE EVER DID IT.

”...Y-yeah! Thanks, Jaeyoon!” I stuttered oh my God that's so embarrassing. Thank goodness he couldn't see my face clearly. I bet I'm as red as a beet.

“Anyway, why don't we take a break first? Let's go to the pantry. I'll brew us some tea.” He offered. Gosh, that's so sweet of him. What did I tell you about being so attentive? This.

I nodded, more than eager to take his invitation. I need to to take my ass off this chair anyway. We both then walked outside to the small pantry in the hallway. Jaeyoon turned on the lights before we walked in. I sit on top of the table while he effortlessly opens the top cabinets to take the tea bags out. He's very tall, let me tell you. When I sit like this, I'm only facing his broad chest. The dark haired man wordlessly filled up the electric kettle with water. After he pressed the power button, he then rests by the sink beside of me, crossing his huge arms. Those muscles are threatening to rip off his shirt.

“So...” He started to talk. “Where do you live, Y/N?”

Oh? He's making small talks with me?

“I rent an apartment in Gwangjin-gu.”

“No way. Really? I'm literally across from you then!”

“Wait-what!? Don't tell me you're in Songpa-gu?”

“You couldn't be more right.”

“Wow... That's good then... After you're done taking me back home you don't have to ride a long way back to your own.” I laughed, feeling relieved albeit surprised to know where he lives. We never really talked about this before. Now I don't have to be so curious anymore.

“Nah, even if you do live further away I wouldn't mind giving you a ride.”

Shut up stop saying that my heart can't handle it. Does he have any idea how lethal his words right now? Stop giving me hope...

I fix my glasses back to its place again before sliding down my nose too far. A simple gesture to help me regain my composure.

“What are you saying? Geez. I'd feel bad you know.” I laughed nervously. Then I look at him, just to see that dimpled smile is directed at me.

“You don't have to.” He convinced me. The way he spoke just now sounded so genuine and... so caring. I'm starting to feel my heart is beating fast again. “We've been working together for 7 months... It's crazy how I just knew where you live.”

“I guess we just never really cared about it before tonight?”

“I guess.” Jaeyoon shrugged, “But I'm glad I asked. Now I have someone else to ask to hang around next time. You live close to me so I think it's easy to hang out sometimes?” He grinned as he tilted his head to look at me, “If you don't mind that is!”

Of course not, Jaeyoon. Of course not.

“Why not!” I eagerly answered. You have no idea how happy you're making me right now. “Just hit my kakao up next time you wanna hang.” I said as I give him my brightest smile.

“Right, sure I will.” The man smiled at me back, showing off his dimpled cheek and plump lips. A comfortable silence soon follows.

Suddenly, I heard the kettle's done boiling the water. Its closer towards me so I wanted to turn the power off. But me, being a klutz that I am, hit my head to the top cabinet when I turned to see where the kettle is.

“Ow!”

“Hey! You okay?” He immediately went closer to me to check me out after he turned off the kettle in my place. Gosh, why am I like this. “You're not bleeding over there, are you?” He chuckled, trying to comfort me. It's working, just so you know.

“I'm okay, hahaha. Just a bit dizzy.” I told him as I rub my head.

“Here, let me take a look.”

“Huh? I'm okay you don't have-”

“Shush.”

Not being able to resist him, I decided to give in. He's standing right in front of me, blocking the lights and giving me the shade. I tilt my head down, knowingly resting it on top of his broad chest due to the small space between us. I could feel his big hands over my head, gently touching it and asking me if it hurts there. His scent penetrates my nostrils even stronger than before. Oddly, I find comfort in this situation that I began to close my eyes.

I hope... he doesn't do this with anyone else...

“Y/N?”

I snapped my eyes open upon hearing my name. Shit, did I fall asleep?

“Y-yes!?”

I looked up to see him, only to find him laughing out loud.

“I called you two times before you wake up! Did you just fall asleep on me?” He asked as he wipes the tear forming on the corner of his eye.

“Seriously!? Oh my God I didn't hear you at all I'm so sorry!”

“No-no! It's okay, really. You're just tired, that's all.”

His laugh slowly subsides. But it's weird... he doesn't seem to move away from this close proximity. His arms are caging me by the table. He's supposedly making us tea, right? Yet... those onyx eyes are looking at me, closely, they don't seem trying to break away contact to let me go. His breathing feels so close to me, making me gulp down to wash away my fear.

“Y/N.” He deeply whispered out my name as if there is someone else besides of us in this room.

“Yes...?” I breathed out, surprised to know my voice is still there to answer him.

”...I came here not because I left something behind,” he licked his dry lip, trying to make the words come out, “I came here because of you.”

Did I hear him just right? Because of me? But why in the world... What is happening right now? My hands, I could feel my palms are getting sweaty. My heart is giving up on trying to calm down.

“Why...?”

“I was... worried about you. You didn't answer my chats. So I...” His eyes darted away from mine, seemingly trying to find a place to hide his embarrassment.

Why would he go so far...

“Why would you put up the effort to check on me here...” I said, my light brown eyes looking at his trying to find an answer. Something I dare to hope for. I feel like I'm currently standing near a cliff, ready to fall anytime.

Or if he will be the one who pulls me back.

Licking his plump lips again, his eyes that were not focused on me are now finally back to see me again. He inhales, readying himself to say the words.

“I've been paying attention to you.”

“Huh?”

“You're different than the others. I just... You stand out the most to me. The way you talk, the way you look, the way you laugh, I find it all to be so... adorable.”

Am I... hallucinating? Is this real? Did Lee Jaeyoon just confessed to me?

“Are you... serious?” I asked, feeling dumbfounded and still trying to see if this is reality. Could it be I fell asleep on my desk and all of this is happening in my dream?

“I'm serious.” He said, almost desperately. Then, his right hand touches my own, holding mine to show his honesty, “I like you, Y/N.”

I feel like I'm in cloud nine. My crush actually likes me back? I've always thought he's out of my league. I've always thought he'd just pass by like every other crushes I've always had. Now it's a different story. Lee Jaeyoon, the man that every women swoon over, actually likes me...

“I'm sorry. I must be scaring you, huh?”

What? No? Don't pull away. Stay close to me. Why are you letting my hand go?

“This must be too sudden for you but I-”

Perhaps it's because I'm afraid if he were to walk away. Afraid that he would change his mind. I couldn't possibly let that chance slips away, so I pulled his neck back close to me, crashing my lips on top of his plump pair.

After several life-changing seconds, I pulled away, giving us a moment to process what just happened.

”...Y/N...” He whispered.

”...I like you too.” I confessed. Finally. After 4 months of keeping it to myself. “I've always been watching you but I never thought you'd feel the same for me...”

Then it happened again. This time he's the one who kissed me first, rougher than I did. I couldn't blame him, knowing our feelings are mutual. His big hand snakes into the back of my hip, the other one cupping my face, making sure I won't pull away like before. Both of my hands are gripping on his shirt, feeling desperate to feel his flesh under my skin. He tilts his head to deepen the kiss, tongue begging for an entrance. I complied, more than eager to welcome him exploring my mouth. Jaeyoon doesn't hesitate. As he begins to ravage me, he elicits a deep groan. Shit... my clothes are becoming a bit too tight right now. He confidently pulls up both of my thighs and hang them around his hips, locking himself close to me. My pencil skirt's threatening to get ripped off but honestly I really couldn't care less.

Then, we break off the kiss, gasping for air. I could see his the stench of my dark red lipstick on top of his swollen lips, serving as a proof of what we've done a minute ago.

I want to taint him more. Someplace else.

“Whoa... Calm down, tigress.” He chuckled as I proceed to kiss his untouched neck, aiming to smear my lipstick on it. I could feel the vibration of his groan under my lips. I guess he must be feeling good. “You're feistier than I thought, huh? Ngh...” His hand goes to grip the back of my hand, not sure if he's trying to encourage me or stopping me. If it's the latter, he's not doing his best.

Soon enough I pulled back, content with the mess I've made on his fair skin. I licked my lips, giving him a little teasing show. His reaction is giving me some sort of power I had been burying for a long time.

“Had your fun? I swear I could see your eyes glint behind that glasses for a split second.” Jaeyoon said with shallow breath. I think I made him undone. And perhaps... dare I say impressed?

“Did I scare you?” I teased him.

“No. Far from it.” He grinned. His hands are rubbing on my thighs like some collector adoring their favorite china. “You lured me in. I don't plan to escape anytime soon.”

_Fin._


End file.
